


The Proposal

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, proposal, relationship, rucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rucas + “ I thought that you were gonna’ propose. ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Riley knew her boyfriend was going to propose. She found the ring in his drawer one day while she was cleaning. And his friends although hard to break eventually cracked under pressure, and revealed it to her.

They have been dating for almost 4 years and while they are only College Sophomores, Riley loved him. She knew she’d be with him for as long as he takes her.

When she put together his plan, she couldn’t stop dropping hints. She brought bridal magazines, started to look at venues and began planning their perfect wedding.

Riley thought Lucas was none the wiser. She was sure he might’ve detected her happy attitude and likely brushed but off.

When Riley confronted her friend, Maya told her to back off. Let the boy do what he had to to make the proposal perfect. Ignoring that notation Riley began planning the perfect engagement as well.

When Lucas began acting more discrete Riley knew the day had to be coming. So she was prepared. The perfect dress,the perfect shoes, even the perfect reaction. It was all ready for that night.

What she didn’t know was that Lucas knew that she found out. His friends told him right after they let it slip. He decided to play along. The ring was purposely not hidden well, he left reservation slips on his desk and he borrowed a tux, then left the receipt out for her to see.

Lucas also had it planned out. The night of the reservation, he would pull off the ultimate lesson.

 

*____*____*  
Lucas tells her to be ready by 7. Riley went all out, hair, makeup and a beautiful purple dress (with sparkles of course). When Lucas picks her up, she is surprised to see he is wearing something simple. Jeans, A white shirt and a blazer. Not wanting to make it obvious, she remains silent.

They pull up to a Drive-In. This made her really confused. This was not where she thought the night was going to go. “I’m going to get Popcorn. Do you want anything?”

“Ice Tea please.” Lucas hops out of the car, leaving Riley alone. It had to be a pit stop. ‘Maybe was going to change, and bring her up for all to see, then he would propose’ she guessed.

When Lucas comes back, he is still dressed the same as before. He places the Popcorn in between them and puts her drink in the cup holder beside her.

 

*____*____*  
When they get back to their apartment she was upset. And she refused to say anything to him. They were out for hours. They did the drive-in, they brought McDonalds, then Lucas stopped by a friends house for an impromptu game of Basketball.

“Riley. Why are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?” Riley enters the bathroom, slamming the door before he could get in. At first, she questioned if she got the day wrong. But after checking, and checking, and checking, she knew it was right. Today was the day. The reservations said so. Riley came to the conclusion he just didn’t want to marry her, that maybe he was having second thoughts. Or no thoughts at all. Locking herself in the bathroom didn’t really help the situation.

When Riley opens the door Lucas is seated with his back against the opposite wall, with a sigh she steps forward, stopping just before him.

“ I thought that you were gonna’ propose. ” She says. When Lucas looks up at her, she expects to see some shock. Either because he wasn’t and he wondered why she thought so, or he was and she ruined his decision not to. Instead, he was smiling.

“I was.” This confused her. They didn’t go to the restaurant she saw reservations to, her dress went to waste and at no point during their night did she see a ring.

“You were?”

“I was planning for months. Then Farkle told me he and Zay let it slip and since you didn’t tell me I thought maybe you were trying to let me down easy. So I decided not to.” Lucas stands up, walks around Riley towards the living room. It takes a few seconds but she follows after him. After all this time she ruined her own proposal. ‘Maybe Maya was right’ she thought.

Lucas turns on the television, leaving Riley in the doorway alone. She’d ruined her own engagement.

 

*_____*_____*  
She spends a good fifteen minutes in the bathroom, crying and taking off her makeup. Riley thought about calling Maya, having her best friend to talk to at the moment was what she needed. However, she wasn’t in the mood for the ‘I told you so’ line so she decided against it.

“Riley the door is stuck again,” Lucas calls from the bedroom. Their closet door had a habit of getting stuck. It takes two so g*d forbid one needed something from the closet and the other wasn’t there.

“One second.” wiping the stray tears from her face, Riley fixes her dress then walks out the door. Their bedroom door is closed, which is typical of her boyfriend.

Riley turns the knob and opens the door to find her boyfriend standing before her. There was a heart made out of flowers on the floor, in the center of the room. Candles placed carefully around the room. Riley stood frozen at the door. Lucas takes her hand and pulls her forward, careful not to mess up the arrangement.

They make it to the center of the heart then Lucas gets onto one knee. It was as if she’d stopped breathing.

Now Riley prepared herself for this moment. She had plenty of reactions to choose from, but none felt as real as he made her feel at the moment. It was the perfect moment, with the perfect guy. 

Lucas was speaking to her. That much she could tell, none of it was clear to her, maybe it was the nerves, possibly the excitement. All Riley was sure of was that the man she is in love with was on one knee in front of her and had a ring held out to her, and the moment was more than she could have ever asked for.

“Will you do me the honor of becoming my Wife.” Riley feels tears fall down her face. Pulling herself together she nods, which is accompanied by a soft ‘Yes’ shortly after. Lucas takes the ring from its box and slides it on her finger. Before he has a chance to stand, she flings herself into his arms and kisses him.

There is cheering heard from behind them. Riley looks over to find their friends coming from their 'broken’ closet. Farkle is equipped with a Camera, surely he captured every second of their moment. Riley hides her face, unwilling to let them get the best of her. They played her. They played her in the best way possible.

 

*____*____*


End file.
